Running
I do not know how I got here. I was just playing Minecraft, when out of nowhere I felt some kind of sucking. It was dragging me towards my PC, with my Minecraft world still open. I pushed against the force, but it was too strong, and I got dragged into my monitor. I expected myself to just hit the monitor and break it, however instead I popped right through the screen, into my Minecraft world. I only had the world for one Minecraft day, and it was nightime. I barely had a dirt hut, and so I was stranded in middle of a forest at night, without a shelter. I tried to punch a log to break it, however I just heard my knunkles crack as blood sprayed out of my hand onto the tree bark. I was not able to break trees. I was stuck here. I looked into the chest inside my dirt hut. Some apples. Two iron ingots. Flint and steel. And some dirt. I obviously decided to take the flint and steel. When suddenly, I heard moaning. The moaning was low pitched, sounded somewhat like grunting. I looked in the distance and I saw something. It was around 50 blocks away from me, but the worst part was that it was walking towards me at a brisk pace. I ran. I ran and ran towards a cliff nearby. I dodged trees. When I came to the cliff, I immediately noticed a small opening in the rock. It was a no-brainer, and I jumped right in there, running and running away. I was shrouded in darkness. The cave was very tight, I barely fit in. Darkness surrounded me from all sides, yet I ran, breathing heavily. I heard strange sounds from behind me. Suddenly, I tripped and fell, crumpling on the cold stone floor. Pain echoed through my ankle, and I realized I was in huge trouble - I sprained it. I was absolutely stuck in darkness. I was breathing heavily. I took out the flint and steel I grabbed from my hut, and I attempted to start a fire. First try, second try... third try! A small flame started crackling in the small cave, illuminating the surroundings. I observed my surroundings. A narrow cave, solid grey stone all around me. I looked over to my feet to see why I fell. I tripped over a small step on the solid rock floor, and my ankle was in a weird position. The smoke from the flame made me cough. I knew I would not get out of here. I wanted to write my last words in my diary, as I always planned. I pulled the diary out of my pants (I always carried it there). It was a small book, it fit perfectly in my pockets. However, I realized that my flame disappeared. I attempted to lit it again, however my attempts were futile. I felt something coming. Very faint footsteps, like the something was running. I picked myself up and I ran. Every step I took sent pain echoing through my body because of my sprained ankle, but I did not care. I just ran away, trying to escape the thing chasing me. I entered a larger cave, carved out in the rock. The floor was out of gravel, slowing my movement down even further. I crashed into a wall. There was nowhere else to run, as I heard footsteps right behind me. I was stuck here, underground, with no way of escaping. I turned around. The eyes... THE PURPLE EYES! ---- "Cut!" shouted Notch. Jeb pressed a button on his PC, and it stopped. Notch walked over to Jeb's PC. He put on his headphones and listened to the audio. It sounded good! "Alright, so was this like the third try to get the sounds correctly?" Jeb asked. "Yeah." responded Notch: "And this time, I like it." "So Notch, what do you want to call it?" Jeb spoke. Notch thought. He wanted an original, unique name. Nothing boring, overused, uncreative. Many different, weird names flashed across his mind. However, he decided that the most creative is the one that seems the most uncreative. He knew what to say. "Lets go with Disc 11." -- Written by Prism55Writes -- Category:Creepypasta Category:Prism55Writes Category:Prism55Writes Category:Moderate Length Pastas